codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Trouble
Triple Trouble is the eleventh episode of Season 3 and the sixty-third episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In the Mountain Sector, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita defeat three Bloks and the Scyphozoa, each showcasing their special abilities in the process. Odd, who does not have a Lyoko power, gives a lackluster performance and admits that he is beginning to feel jealous of the others. The next morning, Jeremie announces he has programmed Odd a new ability: Teleportation. The group returns to the Factory, where Odd and Aelita are sent back to the Mountain Sector. There, Jeremie coaches Odd on how to use his new ability. However, there is a flaw in the program, and Odd inadvertently creates two copies of himself in the process. When Odd is manually devirtualized, it is revealed that the copies are real, flesh and blood clones. Aelita suggests the two clones stay in the Factory to avoid raising any suspicion at school, but the Odds reject the plan and all three return to campus. Jeremie stays in the lab to try to find a solution. Although they are not discovered, Odd and his clones begin causing trouble for Kadic faculty members. When none of the Odds want to go to class, they argue and stop cooperating with one another. One clone truants and goes into town, the other is forced to go to class by Jim, and the original truants in the park. Meanwhile, Jeremie discovers the three Odds are incredibly unstable and could atomize at any moment. He calls the original on his cell phone and advises him to gather the clones and meet in the Factory so that Jeremie can fuse them back together. However, X.A.N.A. activates a tower and sends a spectre to campus. The spectre fuses with the asphalt of the campus's race track, creating a gray cloud of smoke that causes those who come into close contact with it to be turned into stone. The smoke advances on Ulrich, Aelita, and the Odd clone in gym class, and the clone is petrified. Ulrich calls Jeremie to inform him of the attack before he, Yumi, and Aelita travel to the Factory. The original Odd is informed of his clone's petrification and leaves campus to find the other clone in town. Meanwhile, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi are sent to Lyoko. Odd finds his clone and tells him about the X.A.N.A. attack. They return to campus together, avoiding the smoke by climbing to the roof of the Science Building. They then use a fire hose to pull the petrified clone up to them. Meanwhile, in the Mountain Sector, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are running to the activated tower and are quickly confronted by a Megatank who is guarding the tower, and Yumi is immediately devirtualized before two more Megatanks appear. On campus, Odd and the clone use the fire hose to swing into the park, evading the smoke once again and traveling to the Factory. Meanwhile, the Megatank at the tower is constantly shooting its laser, thus preventing Ulrich and Aelita from reaching the tower. Aelita comes up with the idea of blocking the laser with her Energy Fields which would allow Ulrich to run to the tower. But when Ulrich runs to the other rock cover, he notices another Megatank behind Aelita and warns her immediately. She dodges both lasers and the Megatank behind Aelita is destroyed by the other one. This tactic works and Ulrich manages to defeat the Megatank at the tower before being rolled over and devirtualized by the third one. The three Odds make it to the Factory as the smoke spreads through the whole town. Yumi and Ulrich arrive at the bridge, and carry the petrified clone down to the scanner room, where Jeremie fuses Odd and the clones together and sends him to Lyoko. The smoke enters the Factory as Odd manages to destroy the last Megatank and defeats two Bloks in succession, allowing Aelita to enter the activated tower just as the smoke infiltrates the lab. She deactivates the tower, causing the smoke to vanish and allowing Jeremie to perform a return to the past, undoing all of the petrifications. In the lunchroom, Jeremie reveals he has fixed the Teleportation program and offers to give Odd the newer, bug-free version, but Odd declines, claiming he does not need a special superpower to be an effective Lyoko Warrior, adding "In fact, you could say that I'm one of a kind." Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Triple sot. *This episode’s original title was Three is an Odd Number. *In the Finnish dub, the episode's name is Liian Monta Oddia, which literally translates to Too Many Odds. *This is the only episode that was single-handedly written by Jean-Rémi François, as opposed to him usually partnering up with Bruno Merle when it came to writing episodes of the series. *This episode and the one following, ''Double Trouble'', are very similarly named in the English version of the series. It is unknown whether or not this was intentional. *The code Odd uses for the elevator is 7307. *At the beginning of the episode, it is finally revealed why Odd never used his Anticipation ability ever again after Season 1, as he tells Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi that Jeremie got rid of it while updating the Supercomputer and never reprogrammed it because it was "useless". *This is the only episode in the entire series where the teleportation ability is ever used and mentioned. *When Aelita and Ulrich enter the Science Building after one of the Odds gets petrified, Ulrich asks Aelita "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of wings on you?" This foreshadows her Season 4 avatar, as she gets new Angel Wings later in ''Double Take''. *In this episode, Yumi has the shortest trip to Lyoko in the whole series, being devirtualized after only 20 seconds. *This episode is the only instance in Season 3 in which Scyphozoa failed to possess Aelita. Errors *When Ulrich and Aelita travel to the Factory with Yumi, they're both wearing their gym clothes. However, when they get to the Factory, Ulrich and Aelita are both shown in their normal attires. *When the Odd clone reads the movie magazine in town, he calls the movie Wheelchair Zombie Four, but when the real Odd reads the same magazine, he calls it Surfer Zombie Four. *While the clones are hanging from a tree in the park, the clone tied to a fire hose had two pairs of legs. *At one point, Jeremie talks, yet Yumi's voice is heard. *At the beginning of the episode when Odd and Bloks are approaching Aelita, the trees are on the left side of the plateau and the two small mountains behind the tower are on the right. But in the next shot, the trees are on the right and the mountains are on the left. *The tower in the area in which Odd was virtualized to test his teleportation ability had a blue halo instead of a white one. Gallery ca:Triple mortal es:Un problema por triplicado fr:Triple sot gl:Problema triple it:Tre volte Odd pt:Problemas a triplicar ro:Număr impar pl:Odcinek 63 "Potrójny kłopot" ru:Тройная проблема sr:Три је Одов омиљени број Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Triple Trouble Category:Code Lyoko